Death Fire
by Sorchaa
Summary: Trapped in a building that's on fire, they must escape their deaths... Full Summary inside.


Dis and An: Hey all IcePrincess again... hehe.. Oh yeah I don't own any of this, but the plot... Was intended for a sick bff, but decided to post it... Oh yeah..don't flame me after you read it! I'll delete them anyways.. Bad spelling...Forgot to fix it Teller!

Trapped in a building that's on fire, they must escape their deaths...Why are they in this buliding? Because Saukra and Syaoran hate each other, He did something to her and she ran. In love but hidden to deep, will they be able to solve their issues before the building falls around them, or will they realize they are in love and get out alive... One-shot

* * *

Death Fire

"Syaoran!" Her voice cried harshly, and dry, as a beam fell from the ceiling.

Sakura is standing in the middle of the room, with dark auburn hair that reaches mid-back tied up into a messy bun. Her emerald eyes closed tight from the smoke. Heat touches every part of her body, making sweat stream down her face and back. Her black hoodie tied around her thin waist. Black baggy pants singed at the bottom, as her light, baby pink tee touched with streaks of black ash and dirt.

"Sakura!" The reply echoed off the walls as another beam fell in front of her, causing her to move back instead of forwards. "Stay there! I'm coming!"

Sakura stop her movement watching around her. Looking for the boy who made her hid in this place. The buliding was falling down around them. Fire lashed out and touched her hair and neck. Yelping she stumbled forwards. Strong, but scorched arms grabbed her as she made her decent. Looking up, her emerald eyes locking with ember ones. Hard and cold. A flash of emotion, she would call panic passed over them, but was quickly gone.

"Are you alright?" They asked in unison.

Had this been anyother time, Sakura would have laughed. "I'm alright. A bit on the smoked side, but other wise okay."

"Same here." His tanned arms pulled her to her feet and close to him. Throwing himself backwards, he tripped and fell as a support beam fell threw the floor where they were standing a second ago.

Sakura pressed her face into his shoulder, gripping his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and stood, making her stand also. He looked around as smoke rushed up, filling the room from the floor below. Hot ash fell down Syaoran's back, his cold ember eyes opening wide. Pushing Sakura away from him, he pulled his shirt off, shaking the red ashes off. Sakura bit her lip, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"How are we going to get out, Li?" Her voice sounding as a frightened child. Her dark eyeliner smeared down the side of her face, giving her a wild look. This of course did not go well with the way she sopke to him. Her hard core punk look washed away as he listened to her.

"There's no way to the front. Come on, we need to get out soon. It's falling on our heads. Get to the kitchen.." He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him, walking threw the house to the back.

Flames sprouted from the ceiling and wall, sliding smoothly over the floor. He pulled her around fallen beams and the round fire. He kicked the kitchen door open. Angry red flames engulfed him momentarly. Sakura screamed and pulled on his hand, bringing him back towards her. His face sweat covered, his hair shinged. She hugged him and looked ove his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing suprisingly cold hands to the small of her back.

"It's ok, Saku. It's ok...We'll get out. Come on." There was no going back into the kitchen. He moved her towards the side of the bruning house.

He walked over a beam and she followed. He stopped suddenly and spun around. Syaoran's eye widened as the floor gave way, taking him, Sakura and burning beams to the lowest floor. He fell on the cement ground and felt a slight weight land on him, knocking the wind from him. A sickneing sound filled his ears, causing him to forget the weight as it touched him. Hot ashes and flamed support beams fell, smoke filled the entire house, causing them to breath heavely. Syaoran's eyes fluttered closed as his head roared in protest from the sudden fall. His last sight was a crimson red on his hand as he pulled Sakura close to him.

Sakura's emerld eyes watched as her worst enemy fell, his foot catching the beam. She gripped his hand, determined to keep him above. As a rafter slammed her head and back, she was sent forward following him into the dark room below. Immeditly she felt her head hit the ground, her hair fallign from it's binding as Syaoran pulled her form over his own body, kissing her temple as his own eyes closed.

* * *

Flash back

"You are not leaving this house, Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he stood in front of the door.

"Li, get out of my way. I can, and wil go on any date I want to." She said cooly crossing her arms over her chest.

He frowned, his ember eyes staring at her. "Not if it's the enemy your dating."

"Your enemy, Li. Your wars, your fights have nothing to do with me. Now get out of my way!" She stepped forward, stopping a foot from him

"You're in my house until your father and brother come home. You will obey my rules." He siad not taking his eyes from hers.

Turning on her heels, she walked out of the room and up the stairs. 'Da if you don't get home soon, I'm going to kill him...Why couldn't ou take me!' Sakura walked back to the room she was using until her father and brother returned from America.

Touya had finally wanted to go to collage, but the only one he wanted to go to was in a different country. Luckly for her, she would be moving there with her family and finish high school away form Li, Syaoran. For years now, since fourth grade, he had went out of his way to annoy her. She had once crushed on him, but that went away when she found out he slept with all the girls he dated, and dropped them the next day.

In her room, she walked to the window and looked down. It was on the second floor, but there was a roof a few feet drop from the sill. She swung her vaned feet out the window and dropped silently to the roof. Quietly she slid from the roof to the ground.

"If he thinks standing in the doorway will keep me from my date, he's got another thing coming to him.." She said to herself as she climbed the fence and walked down the street towards the town.

* * *

Syaoran walked from the door to his sitting room where his cousins Meilin Rae and Eriol sat. Eriol's girlfriend Tomoyo sat in his lap. They were all watching tv, but he knew they all jumped onto the couch as Sakura walked up stairs. He stood behind them looking at the tv.

"What are you watching?" He asked as the picture flipped to a retreating form, a car passed it.

"Your sericty." Eriol said "By the looks of it, if that girl can get out so easily, without tripping anything, what's to say the other gangs can't?"

"I'm gonna kill her!" Syaoran said as he turned

"Are you jelious, Syao? Is that why you are upset she's out on a date?" Meilin asked not looking from the screen.

Syao spun around to glare at the back of her head. "I could care less what she does! But this is MY house, and I told her she's not to leave!"

Tomoyo looked over her boyfriends head to his younger cousin. "I think you should let her go, your not babysitting her Syaoran. She's only here because your parents work together, You shouldn't try to keep her locked up, unless you are the one whom wants to be with her. Even then, you should let her go and live her life."

Meilin looked at the girl, her black brows raised while her ruby eyes wide. "Tomoyo, you know you think to much...He's just jelious. Why else would he be so upset?"

"Because she's dating our enemy, Lin." He siad in his defence, not wanting to show he was in fact upset she was out with another guy.

"Your enemies, ours, not hers. SHe's not apart of our gang, she's not apart of us. So she's right. To her, he's just another guy." Tomoyo said looking from Meilin to Syao.

Syaoran left the room and walked out the door. 'I'm going to find out who she's with, and if I'm right. Her ass will be locked in a closet until her dad gets home...'

He hopped on his motorcycle and drove off the way she went. It didn't take long to find her. She stood out of a crowd, just from the aura of her. He felt her near before he saw her. Stoppign his bike, he looked at the crowd of kids around her.

"The Fianna. Just as I thought. She's dating hich one though?" He asked himself as he sat on his bike.

"You should as her yourself, Li." A voice came from behind.

A sharp blow came to the area above his neck, on the back of his head. His head fell forward, adn lolled to the side. He was out. The younger boy grabbed his arm and pulled him off the bike.

* * *

Bran walked Sakura to his car and opened the door for her, Looking over he saw the young boy knock the leader of the Wolves out, and pull him into his own car.

'So it's just as I thought, she is being followed by Li. Well lets see what he's willing to give to keep her safe...'

Sakura sat in the front seat and waited. He walked quickly to the drivers side and got in. Starting the car, he waited until the others drove ahead.

"We're going to a party. You want to come, or should I drop you off at home?"Bran asked looking at her. His gray eyes looking at her chest rather then her face.

"I'll go." Saku said watching as the rest of the cars drove ahead.

* * *

Saukra got out of the car and cracked her back. She yawned widely and looked at the house. It looked run-down and dangerous, but loud music played out the windows and people stood on the porch. She followed her boyfriend Bran inside. Staying close to him, as he walked threw the people with ease. People smiled and danced around. Drinking and smoking. No one seemed to notice the building was going to come down around them.

Bran walked down a flight of stairs and stopped at the bottom. He gave a swift kick to something underneath. Silently she followed, staying behind him slighty. A moan came from under her as she stood on the stairs. Slowly she continued down. Glimpsing around Bran's body, she saw a mop of chocolate colored hair. She pushed past her boyfriend and his friends dropping to her knees next to Syaoran. Her green eyes wide at the sight. He was bleeding from his mouth and nose. His white shirt showed sighs of a gash. His arms were bound to the elbow and his legs to his knees. There was no was posible for him to escape. She placed his head into her lap and covered him upper body as much as she could with her own.

* * *

Syaoran felt something soft touch his head. It wasn't a kick, a punch, or anything endangering at all. His body ached everywhere and he felt sick. Slick wetness slipped down his chin and his chest. Pain seared threw his upper body as a light pressure was applied.

'Cause of death? Torture. But wasn't that abulished around the new centry? Yeah but tell the Fianna that...' His mind joked with him, making him smile slightly, despite the irratations.. 'If I'm going to die, I can at least make them think I'm insane.'

Noises above his head made him focus on the now rather then short future. His head was lifted aburptly and realised as sudden, hitting the cement ground with a gross sound. His mind went dark, but fought against it strongly. A shreek made him open his eyes. Bad idea...The little light still hurt his eyes. Something soft fell across his arm, silk like.

* * *

A swift kick to the side sent her sprawling beside her temerory guiardian. She yelped as she felt the blow and grabbed the injured area. Her hair spread around her, hiding her face as hot tears fell.

Bran grabbed the boy who sereved the blow, holding him above the ground. The tips of his nike shoes fought to touch the cold ground, but found none.

Looking over at her side she noticed Syao's ember eyes were open and looking at her. She sniffed and moved closer to him, keepin pressure on her side. He coughed deep, causing crimsoned blood to flow from the corner of his mouth to his chin, to the floor. The front of his messy hair was slightly matted with the blood.

A fight broke out between the Fianna leader and the other boys. The one who kicked Sakura was laying on the ground, with what looked like a broken nose. Something fell and the crash echoed from the cold walls. A body was pressed to the ground with a foot, as Bran's hand held another young challenger by the arm, which had to be broken from the angel it was in. A scream up stairs caused everyone to look up. Pounding of retreating foot steps and the crash of something like a stereo had Bran release the boys and walk to the stairs.

"What's going on!" He called up to the door.  
A brown haired girl leaned her head in the door, panic in her hazel eyes. "Get out of there. A fire was started on the second floor. It's already coming down!" With that she and the boys were gone.

Worry spread threw Sakura as she looked at Syaoran laying on the ground. "We have to get out of here. Can you walk?"

"Go... You get out. Don't...Don't worry 'bout me, Saku." He said looking to the stairs where Bran stood.

"You heard him, leave him to die." The Fianna leader said.

Sakura shot him a look that would kill if possible. Standing she heard his heavy foot steps walk away quickly. A frown crossed her face as she looked down at her hated friend.

"How did you end up in this mess?" She asked softly, burshing his unruly hair away from his eyes.

"Same way you did." He gives her a weak smile.

"I did this without force, Li. You...you were hurt. Are hurt." She kneeled infront of him.

He sat up slowly, with her help. "Get out. I'll be fine."

"You're in this mess because of me. I can't leave you. This is going to hurt...alot." She said standing again, this time pullign him to his own feet.

* * *

He let out a cry as the pain ripped threw his entire body. Gripping Sakura's shoulder, he stood against her body. Her small frame supporting him. Her arms around his waist, pressed to his upper and lower back.

"Gods...That... Hurt." He said panting.

"I bet." She said causing him to smile again

Putting his own weight onto his feet, he stood with her only half supporting him on the left side. As they reach the stairs, he no longer needs her help. Sturrbonly he starts up the stairs, white knuckled as he climbs holding the railing. Sakura walking silently behind him.

Reaching the first floor, they look around. Smoke already filling every corner. Flames drip like water from the brunin ceiling above.

'Kitchen...Stove!' He thought quickly "Saku...get out of... here. The stoves... gonna blow... soon." He panted

"Nope. Not leaving you." She wrapps her arm around his waist.

"Even though I hate you, you're going to stay?" He asked looking at her from the corner of his embr eyes, walking with her out of the room.

* * *

She walked towards the front of the house, looking for the door. Finding the main hall way, she starts to walk down it, but Li wasn't following. He slumped himself against the wall, holding his ribs. Breathing heavely, his eyes were closed tightly.

"Li?"

"Find the door. I'll be here."

"Well I wouldn't expect you to be anywhere else." She walked away.

Entering the living room Sakura walked around fallen beams and the huge stereo. Pulling her hair into a bun to keep from catching on fire, she continued to walk, caughing as smoke streamed into her face.

* * *

Listening as well as he could, Li waited for any sign of the sturrborn girl. Nothing. Worry started to eat at him against his better judgment. He forced him self away from the wall and down the hall way. Coughing hard, he tasted the metallic flow of blood down his throat.

'She better be alright...'

_And since when did you care about her?_

'I don't...I need to get out of here. I don't want to die in this hellhole.'

_But you want Sakura to get out too._

'I don't care about her! She can..'

_She can what? Burn in here? You were the one who told her to get out and leave you. Admit that you love her and get over your self._

'You are me, so can I get over you?'

_Only if you admit out that you love Sakura._

'Fine I admit it. Now go away. It's taking longer fighting with you then it is to find her.'

_Yoooou love Sakuuura. Yoooou love Sakuuura.Yoooou love Sakuuura._

'Gawd damn, shut the hell up already!'

"Syaoran!" Sakura's voice cried harshly, as a beams fall echoed threw the hall.

* * *

(An: Yeah it's repeated, just read it...)

Sakura is standing in the middle of the room, with dark auburn hair that reaches mid-back tied up into a messy bun. Her emerald eyes closed tight from the smoke. Heat touches every part of her body, making sweat stream down her face and back. Her black hoodie tied around her thin waist. Black baggy pants singed at the bottom, as her light, baby pink tee touched with streaks of black ash and dirt.

"Sakura!" The reply echoed off the walls as another beam fell in front of her, causing her to move back instead of forwards. "Stay there! I'm coming!"

Sakura stop her movement watching around her. Looking for the boy who made her hid in this place. The buliding was falling down around them. Fire lashed out and touched her hair and neck. Yelping she stumbled forwards. Strong, but scorched arms grabbed her as she made her decent. Looking up, her emerald eyes locking with ember ones. Hard and cold. A flash of emotion, she would call panic passed over them, but was quickly gone.

"Are you alright?" They asked in unison.

Had this been anyother time, Sakura would have laughed. "I'm alright. A bit on the smoked side, but other wise okay."

"Same here." His tanned arms pulled her to her feet and close to him. Throwing himself backwards, he tripped and fell as a support beam fell threw the floor where they were standing a second ago.

Sakura pressed her face into his shoulder, gripping his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and stood, making her stand also. He looked around as smoke rushed up, filling the room from the floor below. Hot ash fell down Syaoran's back, his cold ember eyes opening wide. Pushing Sakura away from him, he pulled his shirt off, shaking the red ashes off. Sakura bit her lip, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"How are we going to get out, Li?" Her voice sounding as a frightened child. Her dark eyeliner smeared down the side of her face, giving her a wild look. This of course did not go well with the way she sopke to him. Her hard core punk look washed away as he listened to her.

"There's no way to the front. Come on, we need to get out soon. It's falling on our heads. Get to the kitchen.." He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him, walking threw the house to the back.

Flames sprouted from the ceiling and wall, sliding smoothly over the floor. He pulled her around fallen beams and the round fire. He kicked the kitchen door open. Angry red flames engulfed him momentarly. Sakura screamed and pulled on his hand, bringing him back towards her. His face sweat covered, his hair shinged. She hugged him and looked ove his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing suprisingly cold hands to the small of her back.

"It's ok, Saku. It's ok...We'll get out. Come on." There was no going back into the kitchen. He moved her towards the side of the bruning house.

He walked over a beam and she followed. He stopped suddenly and spun around. Syaoran's eye widened as the floor gave way, taking him, Sakura and burning beams to the lowest floor. He fell on the cement ground and felt a slight weight land on him, knocking the wind from him. A sickneing sound filled his ears, causing him to forget the weight as it touched him. Hot ashes and flamed support beams fell, smoke filled the entire house, causing them to breath heavely. Syaoran's eyes fluttered closed as his head roared in protest from the sudden fall. His last sight was a crimson red on his hand as he pulled Sakura close to him.

* * *

Sakura's emerld eyes watched as her worst enemy fell, his foot catching the beam. She gripped his hand, determined to keep him above. As a rafter slammed her head and back, she was sent forward following him into the dark room below. Immeditly she felt her head hit the ground, her hair fallign from it's binding as Syaoran pulled her form over his own body, kissing her temple as his own eyes closed.

* * *

**_Some time in the short while later._**

Somthing pulsed on his leg, causing Syao to open his ember eyes. Pain raced at every part of his body, Pressure on top of him caused him to lift his head. Auburn hair touched his nose as the pulsing continued. Slowly his hearing returned. Sizzleing and popping could be heard everywhere. Reaching under Sakura, he pulled out his cell phone that played Green Day's 'Wake Me Up When Setpember Ends'. Breething deeply as his entire body cried in protest of the movement, he flipped open his cellie.

"Hello? Li! Where the hell are you?" His cousin Eriol yelled into the device.

"I'm with Sakura. We're..I've no clue."He said talking though his throat was dry and sore. "A Fire.."

"The building that's on Fianna's terr. It's on fire waht about it?"

"We're in it." He said and his phone cut out. 'Damn. Eriol had better have gotten that.' He thought as his eyes closed once again.

* * *

_**10 mins later...**_

Something cold and wet spilled onto Sakura's back, making her eyes snap open. Voices yelled from above, making her head ache. Suddenly she was lost in darkness again.

Two men stood above the hole in the floor, the fire for the most part was out, but ot continued regardless. One wrapped rope around his waist as the other shimmed down to the basement. Finally touching he crouched by the teenagers sides. Checkign their pulse, he lifted Sakura with ease. Another man, showing his head above the hole, reached down and took her by the arms. Pulling her threw the opening he immedelty left the buliding and went outside to the ambuliance.

Syaoran was brought out the same way, both taken from the house quickly. Heading towards the hospital his eyes opened for a short time, looking for the auburn haired girl. After the Emt told him she would be alright, he closed his worryied filled eyes, lettign the pain fade welcoming the darkness.

* * *

**_A week later (AN...Yeah I'm skipping around...deal with it...)_**

Syaoran walked down the hallway with his cousins and Tomoyo. Eriol, for once was quiet as was Meilin. They made their way to the room and stood in the door way. Sakura was surrounded by flowers of all kinds. Her face pale, her bright ember eyes closed.

'Gawd how could this happen to her!' He asked himself over a thousand times in the past three days.

After he was stitched and bandaged he was given a room. He wan't allowed to get out of the bed, unless for personal matters. Eriol had brought the bad news to him the day he was granted freedom. Every hour since then was spent worring and thinking.

What had she done to deserve this?

If she would have listened to me, she wouldn't have gone threw that.

Why her, and not me?

She's an innocent! Let her live and take me!

Damn there mustn't be an end for her, not like this.

How could the fire reach her and not touch me?

Wasn't she supposed to be the one who was saved?

He walked into the room with Meilin. Eriol and Tomoyo stood at the door, each not knowing what to do. Meilin placed white roses by Sakura's head, and moved back with her friends. He sat in a chair and touched her forhead, silent tears falling down his cheeks.

"I love you Sakura and always will."

* * *

Syaoran stood next to Touya a few days later dressed in a black suit. The marble casket desended into the ground slowly. Sakura's father wept openly, while Tomoyo's mother held him, crying herself. Across the way, he coudl see Eriol holding Tomoyo the same way as she wept for her lost friend. Meilin's ruby eyes looked from him to the coffin, then away as unshed tears began their wave. Sobbing could be heard from everywhere.

"To a great person lost, you will always be missed. Always be loved for ever and more. Go to rest, Sakura Kinomoto. Let your spirit watch over thoes who need your light." A prist said tossing a handful of dirt into the grave as the coffin finally touched the bottom. Touya and Syaoran tossed thier white roses into the hole at the same time and walked away. Neither saying a word.

'I Love you Sakura and always will.' He tought as he walked o his friends.

_**And I will always love you, Syaoran Li. May your path be blessed, as you've blessed me with you. **_

He spun around to look at the head stone, a single tear fell as he read it.

**Sakura Lynn Kinomoto**

**Beloved daughter, sister, and friend**

**May all the gods watch you and lead you to something better.**

**_END!_**


End file.
